Due Process by CayStar
by Bad Boys of Twilight
Summary: A grisly murder leads the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit to Forks. Will Dr. Masen be able to save Bella from the abusive men in her life, when the whole town has chosen to turn a blind eye?


**Title of Story: Due Process**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**Genre: Horror/Mystery**

**Word Count: 5,559 (wordcounttool dot com)**

**_Story Summary: A grisly murder leads the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit to Forks. Will Dr. Masen be able to save Bella from the abusive men in her life, when the whole town has chosen to turn a blind eye?_**

**Standard Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended**

* * *

"Bella, that's enough now, girl. Break's over." Her father's gruff voice startled her out of her introspection, and she heaved a sigh before pressing her hands on her knees to leverage herself up out of the chair. Being eight months pregnant wasn't enough of an excuse to ease up on her workload; that was something her husband and father both agreed upon.

Their quiet little town of Forks had been busier the past week than it had the entire twenty years of her life before then. A grisly murder scene brought law officials and reporters to their tiny corner of the world, and most of them had been through the diner at least once since their arrival.

Swan Diner wasn't large, or particularly tasteful, but in a town of limited choices it was one place the locals could recommend. Charlie Swan took over when his parents died, and Bella worked with her parents from the time she could walk. Her earliest memories involved a small brush and dustpan, crawling underneath the booths to clear the dirt and food from the floor.

A heavy hand on her arm let her know her dawdling had not gone unnoticed. She cringed as his fingers dug into a fresh bruise beneath her sleeve, but tried her best to keep her expression smooth. "What the hell have you been doing? We've got customers waiting! Now, get!"

She panicked briefly when his rough shove sent her stumbling into the back counter, and a sense of dread filled her when her protruding belly caught the sharp edge of the corner._ I'm so sorry, little baby. I didn't mean to_, she thought as she waited for some hint of movement from the life inside her. Relief flooded through her when her little one gave a strong kick to her ribs.

"Isabella? Are you ok, dear?" Mrs. Cullen's soft voice brought a blush to her cheeks, and she turned to the kind woman with a tight smile.

"I'm fine, ma'am. Just clumsy as usual. I think the baby's ok; she kicked me pretty hard."

Esme's face was still creased with concern as she surreptitiously ran her eyes over the girl, looking as always for signs of abuse. She'd had a soft spot for Bella since she met her six years ago, when their family moved here to escape the bustle and stress of Seattle.

"Why don't you call Carlisle and make an appointment when you get off work? I'm sure you'd feel better if he checked you over." Esme didn't miss the flash of panic in Bella's eyes, or the way she backed up slightly and shook her head.

"No, ma'am. I'm sure I'll be fine. James will be expecting his supper when he gets off work, and I don't want to make him wait too long." Bella's soft voice was tight with stress, and Esme knew she wouldn't get any further with her today.

"Ok, dear. Whatever you say," she sighed in defeat. Despite her desire to rescue children from bad situations, Carlisle constantly reminded her that it wasn't their place to save them all. "I'll just have a slice of apple pie and a cup of coffee, please."

Bella moved efficiently, despite her painful swollen feet and aching back, and she delivered Esme's order with a smile before taking up her coffeepot to make the rounds at the other tables. She kept her head down around the locals, and most of those greeted her with a half-hearted nod, barely noticing her quiet presence.

Several of the out-of-town reporters and police officers gave her friendly smiles, and more than one looked at her in appreciation; Bella's pregnancy did nothing to detract from her natural beauty. She made sure they could see the simple gold band on her finger, while keeping her sleeve low enough to hide her bruises from their sharp eyes.

The bell above the door jangled, issuing in a new crowd of customers, and Bella couldn't hold back her exhausted sigh. She raised her head to greet them and stopped short, the words dying on her lips.

Emmett Cullen led the group, but as he turned aside to greet his mother, the man behind him caught Bella's eye. He was tall and thin, dressed in an impeccable suit, and the badge he wore marked him as FBI.

His slightly reddish hair stuck up in opposing disarray to his otherwise neat appearance, but what really held her attention were his eyes. A pair of thin wire-frame glasses did nothing to hide the intense green gaze that seemed to pierce straight into her soul. Those eyes narrowed slightly as he raked them down her body in a calculating glance that laid her bare before him.

"Bells? Hello? Earth to Bella!" Emmett's jovial voice broke their stare, and she shook her head as she blushed in mortification. "There you are! Bells, let me introduce my new friend, Dr. Masen. He's a criminal profiler the feds brought in to investigate the murder. Bells, this is Edward Masen. Edward, this is my sweet little buddy, Bella Swan."

"It's Hunter, Em. You know that," she corrected quietly, never taking her eyes from the tall stranger. "I'm Bella Hunter."

Edward didn't miss the flash of anger that crossed Emmett's face at her gentle correction, and filed that away for later thought. He reached for her small hand and squeezed it softly, as his thumb slipped under her cuff to gently stroke her wrist. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Hunter," he offered. His eidetic memory brought up a picture of a filthy blonde mill worker with a violent temper. Did this skittish beauty wear his ring?

Bella blushed deeply and started to speak, but her father's hand on her bicep had her trembling in fear of his anger. "Bells," he said lowly, eyeing up the Fed with Dr. Cullen's boy. He had no use for law enforcement, but they bought food like everyone else. When his useless daughter did her job, anyway.

"Oh, um, Daddy! I was just about to find these gentlemen a table. Dr. Masen is here from out of town," she spoke quickly, unable to hide her reaction from Masen's sharp eye. He had her pegged on sight, but the fact that she was married to a carbon copy of her abusive father just reinforced his opinion.

Edward Masen was a genius, and a valuable member of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. His youthful looks brought him little respect from local law enforcement groups, but he was never bothered by others' opinions. He did his job, and kept to himself.

For the first time in his life, another human had caught his attention in a way that had nothing to do with a case. Bella Hunter was a delicate flower, growing timidly up from a cracked cement foundation, unnurtured, neglected, and abused, but her beauty remained untouched. He was fascinated.

Edward knew the easiest way to gain information from suspects and witnesses alike was to remain silent. People had an innate need to share their knowledge, whether it be facts, suspicions, or simply gossip. Emmett Cullen was no exception.

As the men settled into their booth, Edward sat stiffly with his back straight and unmoving, while Emmett slouched his huge body with a sigh. "Oh, Bells. I say, I hate seeing her married to that prick, James. He's almost as bad as her father. We never could prove anything growing up, but I'm pretty sure Charlie beat the crap out of her and Renee. My mom wanted to yank her out of there and move her in with us, you know?

"See, Bella was in my grade back in high school," he continued, as if it had been much longer than two years since they'd graduated. "My sister, Alice, tried to pull her into her group of girls, but Bella was always real shy. She'd go to work right after school, and she never had any close friends.

"My buddy, Jasper, and I tried to watch out for her- you know, keep the other boys away so they wouldn't take advantage of her. Jasper even dated her off and on, but Charlie never let them get too close. Once we graduated, and Jasper went to college in Texas, it wasn't as easy to keep her protected."

Masen hummed noncommittally as his mind paced rapidly, assembling multiple profiles and the actions needed with each. Emmett continued along with no encouragement needed, "We all knew James wasn't good for her, but we figured he'd get tired of her after a while and move on. We never counted on him knocking her up. He's certainly not daddy material, if you know what I mean."

Edward knew exactly what he meant. His own father had been seriously lacking in the paternal department as well. It was a huge reason he chose the field of work that he did. Or his field of work chose him, as it were.

His eyes appeared to scan the room, but he never stopped watching Bella as she moved through the crowded restaurant. She shifted on her feet, clearly uncomfortable, and worked efficiently for the next hour.

As the time slowly approached 5:00, Bella glanced frequently between the clock and her father. When she wasn't looking at him, Charlie gave her an evil smirk before turning back toward the kitchen. Just as her mannerisms began to border on panic, a tall girl breezed through the door at a fast pace. "I'm sorry, Bella! Ben's football practice ran late, and I couldn't get another ride."

Bella gave the high school girl a tight smile as she hurriedly untied her apron and tucked it behind the kitchen door. "It's ok Angela. I think I can make it home on time if I hurry. See you tomorrow!"

No one noticed the FBI agent as he slipped out the front door and melted into the shadows at the side of the building. He watched the back door, and took off on foot following Bella's slower, ungainly steps. He wasn't surprised to see her stop at a small, run-down house just a few blocks away. The exterior probably hadn't seen a fresh coat of paint in her lifetime, or possibly longer. The siding, shutters, and porch railing were all varying shades of gray, painting a dismal picture of neglect.

She paused for a moment in the driveway, and he saw her breathing start to speed in panic. Her eyes were wide with fear as she took in the appearance of the rusted, dirty pick-up truck in the driveway. James was already home.

Edward made his way to the side of the house once she stepped through the door, and he could clearly hear the words yelled as she cowered from her angry husband. The window revealed her silhouette, with her thin shoulders hunched and arms wrapped protectively over her pregnant belly. Edward's nails gouged into the soft wood siding when a loud slap was heard, and the man's arm dropped away from her lowered face.

Just as he decided to fuck it all and go intervene, a loud motorcycle roared down the street and stopped in front of the house. He watched a large Quileute man unwind himself from the bike and stalk toward the door.

Both people inside had turned toward the window, and James let out a loud curse as he appeared in the doorway before the man could knock. He was holding a beer in his left hand, wearing the same filthy coveralls Edward saw him in earlier that. They were opened and hanging off his waist, revealing a sweat-stained white undershirt that strained with his ample muscles. "What the hell are you doing here, Black?"

The Quileute, 'Black,' Edward assumed, pulled himself to his full height so he was looking down at James. His arms hung loose at his side, but Edward could see the restrained power, the ready instincts; James would never win a fight against this man.

"I'm here to see Bells. Leah sent over some shit for the baby, and I thought I'd see what she wants out of it," he said, indicating the duffle on the back of his bike with a quick jerk of his chin. He took a step forward, causing James to lift his head up to maintain eye contact. "You can send her out now."

It clearly wasn't a suggestion, but James still didn't move for several tense moments. He finally stepped back with a huff, then turned and stomped into the house. Bella slipped quietly out the door and glanced over her shoulder before pulling the giant man down for a hug.

"Hey, Jake," she said quietly, and Edward had to strain to make out her words. "You shouldn't come here; you know it makes him angry."

Jake looked down with a sad smile, and reached to tuck a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. His large thumb lingered over her reddened cheek, locking his eyes on Bella's until she looked away from him in shame.

Edward felt a flash of something foreign turning his vision red as his breathing sped. He released his tightly clenched fist when he finally identified the strange emotion. He was jealous of the boy!

He turned his attention back to the couple just as Jake leaned over to press a kiss to Bella's forehead. "It's my job, Bells. If I don't look out for you, who else is going to?" he said, his voice low and soothing, but with a hard edge that hinted at his barely-concealed anger. "I really wish you'd come home with me, honey."

She let out a harsh laugh, completely lacking in humor. "Sure, Jake. That's just what you and Leah need with a new baby in the house." His shoulders dropped a bit when she stepped forward and hugged him tightly. "Besides, James or Charlie would just drag me back home again. There's no point."

He held her for a moment longer, then glanced at the window as he pulled her across the yard. Edward worried he would be discovered, but they stopped about ten feet away, and he remained perfectly still in the shadows.

"Look, Bells. I have your bag. Leah and the baby are up in Neah Bay visiting her cousin, so I can drive you wherever you want to go and he will never have a clue. Let me do this for you. Please, Bells." He was begging, holding her small white hands in his much larger ones, and Edward wasn't sure what to hope for. He wanted the girl to be safe, but he wanted her within his reach as well. If she left town, it would complicate his plans.

He felt a mixture of anger and relief when she stubbornly shook her head and stepped back from her friend. "I'm sorry, Jake. I can't just leave. You know that. Now, I have to go inside and get supper started before he gets even more upset. They shut the mill down early with that investigation, and Angela was late relieving me at the diner. You're welcome to join us, if you'd like."

Edward's relief was more pronounced when Jake agreed to stay. He sent her inside, saying he'd be right in, then turned and looked directly where the criminalist was hiding. "You might want to get your ass out here before James finds you. He'll shoot first and ask questions later."

Surprised that he'd been discovered, Edward straightened his tie as he slipped from the shadows. "Edward Masen," he said, offering his hand. "I'm here with the FBI, investigating the murder. I was worried about Mrs. Hunter's well-being after meeting her husband earlier today."

Jake sized up the man before him, seeing something in him that made him realize Edward Masen was possibly more deadly than he looked. He was young, with a smooth, boyish face and nerdy glasses. But there was something about his eyes that said he'd seen things Jacob had only watched in movies.

"Jacob Black," he finally replied, taking Edward's hand in a firm grip. "I've known Bells her whole life. You're right to be worried, but she's stubborn as hell and won't leave him. This is all she's known; her dad is just like James."

Edward nodded his agreement, having reached the same conclusion already. "Tell me this, Mr. Black. Do you have some place you could hide Mrs. Hunter if the need arose suddenly? Somewhere neither her father nor husband could find her?"

Jake's eyes narrowed skeptically, not sure if he liked where this was going. "Why do you want to know? You think you can help her somehow? The whole town has ignored her for the past twenty years. James and Charlie both have connections at the police department. She won't press charges either."

Edward's eyes narrowed in response and a decidedly creepy smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I have my ways," he said cryptically. "Just be ready if she calls you, ok?"

Without waiting for an answer, Masen walked away, confident that the girl would be safe for the next few hours at least. He had work to do.

_~Due Process~_

Not long after dawn, Emmett Cullen trudged into the police station, startled to find Edward Masen already seated at the conference table, poring over the crime scene photos and forensic reports. Emmett hadn't seen him since he left the diner the night before, but he didn't expect to see him there quite so early.

"Hey there, Doc. Any new theories?" he asked amiably, somehow able to maintain a cheerful personality surrounded by the gruesome evidence surrounding them.

Edward made a show of shuffling the papers and glancing over them. "No, nothing yet. I've got to run some ideas by my team, then we should be able to present a profile," he spoke confidently, oozing professionalism. No one would be able to tell he'd been studying these pictures for an entirely different reason.

The two men worked together amicably, sharing ideas and organizing paperwork as different authorities came and went. It didn't take long for the news to reach them; Mike Newton stopped by just after nine.

"Hey, did you hear about Charlie Swan?" His excitement was a little inappropriate for the subject matter at hand, though Edward would never call him out on it. Mike was an annoying puppy, but he would never actually harm another human being.

"What, Mike?" Emmett finally asked, as Mike stood there fiddling with his Newton Sporting Goods name tag. He'd been on his way to work when he caught wind of the news.

"Old Charlie had a heart attack last night! Renee found him this morning, and your dad pronounced at the scene, Cullen. Looks like the diner's gonna be closed for a while," Mike announced with a flourish. Masen bit his cheek in an effort to control his expression. Apparently Mr. Swan wasn't going to be missed as much as his restaurant would be.

"Damn!" Emmett whistled. "I wonder why nobody called us."

At this, Edward interjected, "Do they normally call you if a patient dies of natural causes?"

Emmett shook his head as a thought passed through his mind. It was awfully convenient that old Charlie died the night after Masen got to town. He hadn't missed the agent's interest in Bella, and he would be watching them closely until Edward left town. "No, I guess not. But it's kind of big news. I mean, Charlie's sort of a fixture in this town. Not sure what Renee will do with the diner now."

Edward thought she would probably flounder along until another abusive asshole decided she was worth the trouble and moved in to take over. He was more interested in what Bella would be doing; her mother was not his concern.

The day was interminably long for him, and he went through the motions of observing and investigating, but his heart was no longer in his work. Another annoyance was Emmett Cullen. The previously oblivious police officer was now determined to shadow Masen, searching for clues of his own. He needed to escape his company before nightfall.

His opportunity arose when the men stopped by the Swans' home to pay their respects to Renee and Bella. Emmett's mother was there already, and she pulled Emmett aside to give him some assignment or another.

"Mrs. Hunter?" Edward asked quietly as he approached Bella, reaching for her hand to get her attention. Her heart sped as she looked up at his handsome face, and he smiled softly at the blush that darkened her cheeks. "I'm very sorry for your loss."

Bella wasn't crying, and didn't look upset at all. He wondered if she was still in shock, or if her father's untimely death hadn't had time to sink in yet. He clearly remembered his own father's death; he hadn't been the least bit upset either. It was hard to mourn someone you hated.

She finally found her voice, and he felt warm all over when she lightly squeezed his hand. "Thank you, Dr. Masen. That's very kind of you."

He glanced around before he leaned closer. "Please, call me Edward. I'm not old enough for you to be that formal."

That earned him a smile, the first genuine one he'd seen on her tired face. "Then you must call me Bella. Please."

Maybe there was hope for her yet. If she was removed from her current situation, could she grow to live a normal life? Would she thrive under the right attention? He certainly intended to find out.

Clearing her throat softly, she tentatively changed the subject. "So, have there been any more developments in the murder case?"

Masen smiled indulgently, pleased that she wanted to keep talking to him. He carefully schooled his features into a more concerned look as he answered, "No, I'm afraid nothing new has turned up. We may not see any more evidence until the killer decides to strike again."

She gasped and put her hand over her swollen belly as she looked at him, suddenly worried. "Do you think that will happen?" she asked quietly, fear clearly coloring her tone.

Masen worked to suppress a shiver of pleasure at the thoughts her words provoked. He knew the answer with absolute certainty. "I'm afraid so, Bella. This particular killer has a clear pattern of two to three kills each year. They all occur around the same date, today's date." He dipped his head in mock sadness as he let her just a bit deeper into his life. "See, my father was one of his first victims. He was killed twenty years ago today."

Bella laid her hand over his, feeling ashamed of her thoughtless questioning. She had no idea Dr. Masen- Edward- had such a personal connection to the case. She wondered if his father's murder was the reason he chose this particular line of work.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked that. I just-"

"Shh, it's ok. You had no way of knowing," He flipped his hand to lace his fingers with hers, enjoying the way her face flushed with embarrassment. "I can only do my best at my work, and I hope that someday my father's killer will reap his just rewards." He really did hope that day was closer than ever before.

They sat together quietly for a few minutes more, and he was surprised how completely comfortable he was in her presence. She gave him a peace he'd never felt before.

All too soon, he knew their time was drawing short. "Bella, I'm sorry, but I have to get back to work." His regret was genuine, and she could hear it in his voice. "I don't want you to be alone, is there somewhere you can go tonight?"

She jolted at his concern and looked over toward her mother. An older Quileute man in a wheelchair was holding her hand and talking to her seriously as she nodded and occasionally wiped tears away. "Um, yeah, I think Billy wants us to come back to the rez for the night. We can't do anything about a... a funeral yet." She blinked furiously as she fought back tears, still hurt by her father's untimely death, no matter how he treated her. "My friend, Jake, will want me there too. I'm not sure what James will say, but I think I'll go ahead and leave with my mom."

Edward's smile was large as she quietly asserted herself. The situation could not be more perfect. Everything was going according to plan.

_~Due Process~_

"Bella? Where are you, woman? Just 'cause your old man kicked the bucket, ain't no excuse for slacking on your duties. Where's my damn food?"

James hit the ground with a quiet thud, gaping like a fish as the razor-sharp knife sliced straight through his vocal chords. His mouth opened in a silent scream as his attacker stepped on the back of his neck, driving his damaged throat into the coarse carpet.

Before he could even think of moving, two more cuts from the knife severed the tendons in the base of his calves, rendering him unable to stand. James wasn't going anywhere.

His pale blue eyes were wide with fear when two legs appeared in front of him, and when the person squatted down, he turned his head enough to see his attacker's face. The man with the knife smirked at him when he silently mouthed,_ You?_

"Yes, Mr. Hunter. It's me. Bet you didn't see this coming." The serial killer tapped the knife against his gloved hand, caressing the blade almost reverently. "This is going to be a lot of fun," he chuckled quietly. "Well, for me, at least."

James was shaking as he began to struggle more violently, and a tear spilled over his cheek with his silent question,_ Bella?_

"Oh, don't you worry about your pretty little wife. I mean, your widow. She'll be just fine. She'll have plenty of comfort while she's mourning you. I'll make sure of that."

Standing once more, he made deliberate quick cuts down James's back. They were carefully placed to cause maximum pain with minimal blood loss. He didn't need his victim to bleed out too fast; that would ruin his fun. He had a lot of practice, though, and while he had lost the occasional test subject a bit too early, he had honed his skills over the years. Twenty years, to be exact.

"Now, Mr. Hunter, I'm sure you must be wondering what you did to land yourself at the end of my knife," he spoke conversationally, ignoring the shudders and twitching muscles of the man beneath him. "Let me tell you how I choose my victims.

"See, your buddy, Laurent? I found him though the national police database. He put his girlfriend in the hospital on three separate occasions. Of course, she refused to testify against him, so that left me only one option. He had to die.

"Mr. Chevallier's murder brought my unit in due to certain markers in the crime scene, unique signatures I leave with each victim to insure that the kill is in fact attributed to me. It serves the double purpose of bringing the case to my supervisor's attention, ensuring that my expert advice is sought," Edward Masen announced with a flourish, and a bright smile that was completely out of place with the current setting.

Without warning, he reached down and hauled the larger man over to his back, bringing forth another silent scream from his ravaged throat. _Why?_ James mouthed, tears falling faster now.

"You want to know why, Mr. Hunter? I can tell you that. See, I know exactly the kind of man you are." Masen took up pacing again, and James followed him with his eyes.

"You're the kind of man who takes pleasure from dominating women. You hit them, you bully them, you rape them.

"You saw an easy target in Bella Swan. You saw a kindred soul in Charlie, and knew he'd already trained his daughter to quietly take your abuse. It was easy for you to walk right in and ruin her life." Masen's green eyes flashed as he growled the words into James's terrified face.

His knife moved slower this time, as he carved an intricate pattern into the skin of James's chest. He sliced through the torn shirt, casting it aside, then smiled absently as he followed the lines of tattoos, reopened the scar where James had his appendix removed as a child, and then sliced slightly deeper just above the waistline of his jeans.

Masen laughed at the worry in the other man's eyes when the knife dipped lower, and he just shook his head. "Don't flatter yourself. I don't like men. The only thing men are good for is carving. Like a big, fat Thanksgiving turkey." He held the knife up and watched the blood drip lazily off the end, leaving bright red droplets on the floor.

Shaking his head, he stood up to pace once more. "You distracted me, Mr. Hunter. Where was I? Oh, yes. Charlie. Shame he had a heart attack, wasn't it? Want me to let you in on a little secret?" Masen leaned down again, and James flinched back in response, his eyes tight with the pain of his injuries. "Charlie didn't have a heart attack, Mr. Hunter."

James watched him with a look of fear and recognition on his face. "Yes, that one was all me. Just a quick little pinch, a potent mix of chemicals that work quickly to stop a heart and then dissolve into the bloodstream leaving no evidence for an autopsy to reveal. See, I needed Bella out from under both your thumbs. I needed to cut all ties for her." He emphasized his words with a particularly deep gash near his victim's kidney, and he smiled as he watched James' eyes roll back in pain.

"Yes, I imagine that does hurt, doesn't it?" Masen smirked. "Almost as much as it hurts Bella when you grab her arm, or slap her face, or choke her? As much as it hurts when you hold her down and force yourself on her?" Another jab of the knife to the muscle of his upper thigh. Another silent scream.

"James, you gave me the perfect candidate for my very last murder. You are the final victim of a twenty-year killing spree. A killing spree that began with my father, when I was only twelve years old." Masen's face twisted into a mask of rage, and James was no longer in front of him.

With sharp, stabbing blows, Masen relentlessly plunged the knife into his victim's heart, over and over again. He was killing Edward Masen, Sr. once more, in retaliation for his father's part in his mother's death. He was exorcising the demon of the man whose face was reflected in his mirror each morning.

_~Due Process~_

Two weeks after the murder, there were still no new leads. The FBI called Edward back to Virginia, as his expertise was needed on several new cases. He boarded the private jet with a smile, and two new companions.

Bella Hunter went into labor the day after her husband was killed; the stress of losing both men sent her into a panic attack. Vanessa Hunter was born nearly four weeks early, but the tiny girl was healthy, if small. Edward was just grateful that with her dark hair and eye, she bore no resemblance to her late father.

Bella and Nessie were entering the witness protection program under Edward's expert advice. The police were worried that the killer might come after her, and her safety was the utmost priority. Edward had already chosen a name for his new family; they would all adopt the Cullen surname, in honor of the ever-helpful Emmett.

Away from the town she'd known her whole life, and consumed with the task of caring for her newborn daughter, Bella thrived under Edward's loving attention. He wooed her patiently, gently, and she quickly became the center of his world.

When it was time for Vanessa to start kindergarten, Edward took a desk job at the Dallas FBI office, and the family began their new life together in a new city. The local agent, Jasper Whitlock, had been more than happy to see Bella's new husband, a man he'd met briefly when Jasper was just a freshman in college.

They settled into bed after a long day of moving, unpacking, and answering endless questions from their beautiful daughter. Bella was almost asleep when she turned in Edward's arms and leaned her head on her fist to look down at his familiar face.

He smiled softly, admiring her natural beauty as her deep brown eyes drank him in. She leaned over to place a gentle kiss on his nose, then whispered softly in his ear, "I love you, Edward."

She drew back to look at him once more, and he didn't recognize the smile on her face. It was darker, full of pride, and her eyes shone with unmistakable lust. "And I just wanted to thank you for giving me this life, for taking James out of the picture. My daughter has a much better father than I ever did."

_~Due Process~_

* * *

_Show the author some support by leaving a review. Remember, this is an anonymous contest. Hinting or guessing the author's identity will lead to immediate disqualification, so please remember this before leaving a review. Public voting begins February 17th and ends March 1st. Results will be announced on March 15th. Follow us on FB, Twitter, or our blog._


End file.
